Together They Belong
by lalapie203
Summary: Nalu week 2014! Ratings differ each day! Day Seven: Future... in the future of Natsu and Lucy there has to be all kinds of adventures… credits to the owner of the cover image XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I have never done this ship week thing, but eh what not?**_

_**Day one: Gifts**_

_**Prompt: Today is Lucy's birthday and Natsu wants to give her the best gift ever…**_

_**Rated: K+**_

It was July 1st in Magnolia today, better known as Lucy's birthday. The guild was preparing her a huge party for her 18th birthday and the girl was clueless about it. She was just hoping for today to be a day where she can spend it with her family and her crush.

Natsu was really nervous he didn't know what to get his crush, Lucy, and he wants to get her the best gift ever! But sadly he had no idea what to get…

And then he got an idea! An idea that no one could think of, at least he hoped no one thought of it, otherwise there's going to be problems…BIG problems…

OooOoooOoo

Lucy was walking to the guild while humming an old tune; she was wearing a really cute outfit and was happy to go see her guild mates. She just asked Mira to order a cake so they can celebrate her birthday, but when she opened the doors, it was not what she expected…

"SURPRISE!" the guild shouted.

"KYAAAAA" Lucy yelled in surprise and clutched her heart…

The guild laughed and Lucy pouted, "HAPPY BIRHTHDAY LUCY!" the guild smiled at the pouting blonde.

"Thanks mina, but was your gift supposed to be a heart attack?" she joked.

And Laughter was filled in the air in the decorated guild.

OoooOOoooO

The cake that was supposed to be simple cake but instead it was huge! It looked like a wedding cake, it was expected when Lucy found out that Mira baked the cake. So she gratefully thanked her friend with the prettiest smile.

But she wondered where was her best friend Natsu?

"Yo Luce!" she felt an arm slung over her shoulder, she looked up at to the familiar voice and what do you know, speaking of the devil, it was Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Come on weirdo, it's time to open your gifts!" and he dragged her to the center of the guild.

She got lots of wonderful, and some perverted, presents and she accepted them all with a smile or a kick in the face.

The whole guild worked on a gift which was a bracelet that had a charm to represent each one of them…

A dragon for Natsu, a sword for Erza, a book for Levy, devil horns for Mira, a crystal for Gray, a bow for Wendy, a card with Lucy's face on it for Cana, a beast face for Elfman, a tikki doll for Bickslow, lightning bolt for Laxus, her name in runes for Freed, a rain drop for Juvia, a pistol for Alzack, a shot gun for Bisca, a flame for Romeo, a tiny guitar with a mic stand for Gajeel, a paint brush for Reedus, a stone statue for Evergreen, a mug of beer for Macao, a smoke pipe for Wakaba, a broom for Max, a bunny for Lisanna, a fish for Happy, a daisy for Droy, a sneaker for Jet, glasses for Laki, a telephone for Warren, a figure dancing for Vijeter, a skull for Nab, a tea cup for Charla, a kiwi for Lily and a snake for Kinanna.

She loved her bracelet so much! She also got a celestial spirits charm bracelet from her spirits too! She wore them immediately with a smile.

Natsu was nervous as he walked up to Lucy, he turned her around and saw her questioning eyes which then turned to shock when he did what he did…

He kissed her…

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss ignoring her surroundings of cat calls, whistles and cheers. When they finally broke apart, she had a blush on her face.

"Happy Birthday Luce! Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded still flustered from the kiss, in which he grinned at her response. He took his precious scarf and put it around her neck.

And it was the best gift she got today…

_**Ta-da? Yeah I had no idea what to write so, I just winged it… how was it?**_

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day two: vulnerable**_

_**Prompt: Lucy has many sides to her but this side, the vulnerable side, is the side that only Natsu is allowed to see…**_

_**Rated: T (implied M)**_

She was panting, her face was red, and she was just laying there, at the mercy of the dragon, mercy he will not grant…

The usually strong woman looked so weak, so defenseless, so vulnerable…

She looked at the man who was driving her body to the its peak from pleasure, she saw the possessive and dominating expression of her beloved, she heard her moans that she couldn't keep a bay, and she felt her pride and her will power to stay strong wash away…

He was the only one who was allowed to see her like this; the only one who was allowed to make her feel like this…

Why?

Because Lucy Heartfilia belonged to him Natsu Dragneel…

Any given time, Natsu, would always make sure she is happy, but now he wanted to her to beg, he wanted her to completely give herself to him, he wanted to dominate every fiber of her being…

And she can't to do a thing about it…

Because he knows how to pleasure her, how to satisfy her needs, and he knows that she likes it when he makes her give up because he knows her all too well…

The only thing she has to do is…

Show her vulnerable side to him…

_***Looks up* what did I just write?**_

_**Oh well…**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day three: ribbon**_

_**Prompt: to think he met the love of his life because of a pink ribbon…**_

_**Rated: K+**_

Lucy was walking through the park, enjoying the fresh air and nature. Then a breeze came and her loose pink ribbon, that was holding her hair into a side pony tail, flew off with the wind. A shocked gasp came out her mouth and she turned around to see a pink-haired young man holding her ribbon and was looking at it curiously, and when he looked up she saw the most intense, full of life and mischief dark eyes ever.

Natsu was walking in the park to relieve his stress form work when a breeze passed through and slapped a pink silky ribbon into his face. He took the ribbon off and looked at it curiously and when he looked up to look for the owner he saw the deepest chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a very beautiful blonde young woman.

He smiled warmly and walked to her, not noticing the small blush on her cheeks, "Hi there! Is this yours?" he asked cheerfully and added his trade-mark grin.

She smiled shyly and nodded taking the ribbon from the handsome young man's outstretched hand, "thank you sir." She bowed politely.

He grinned again, "No problem, my name is Natsu Dragneel!" he put his hand out for a shake.

She looked surprised at the introduction but still introduced herself, "nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled and shook his hand.

And then he took her to café to get to know her better, she was supposed to beware of strangers but, his very being screamed at her to trust him.

And she did.

and whenever they mention how they met, everyone listens and smiles at the couple, because of a ribbon they met...and fell in love.

And together they stayed till death do them apart…

_**And done! I think I'm going to barf from all this sparkles and rainbows…**_

_**Hope this was better than the last one!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day Four: Promise**_

_**Prompt: Because both of them knew that promises aren't made to be broken…**_

_**Rated: T ( I think…)**_

"LUCY!" A certain dragon slayer screamed as he ran to his falling partner.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy's voice was barely heard but for the dragon slayer it came as a shout.

"Lucy, stay with me! Remember you promised we get out of this together and I promised we will go on more adventures!" Natsu cried as he held the bleeding blonde.

"I know Natsu…" she coughed some blood, "and I'm not giving up yet!" she tried to smile at him.

"You better not give up Lucy!" he tried to threaten her but it came out as a whimper.

"I won't… I just want to sleep…"

"No! Don't you dare go to sleep! I'll burn your ass if you do!" he shouted as he tried to keep her awake.

But she just smiled and closed her eyes…

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" was the last thing he remembered saying as he roared with a rage and only saw blood after that.

OooOOooOooOo

"GAHHH!" Natsu sprang from the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead; he was panting and was clutching his head.

"Natsu?" a soft voice called next to him, he snapped from his thoughts and looked at the blonde who was looking at him worryingly.

When she saw his expression her face softens and she pulls him into a hug, even after all these years he still dreams about that day.

"Don't worry, I kept my promise right?"

He nodded calming down from her embrace, "yeah and I kept mine…" he said as he looked at the ring at her left hand.

Because both of them know promises are supposed to be kept and not broken…

_**And done!**_

_**OMG what's up with me and fluffy drabbles!**_

_**Gah! Anyways hope you liked it!**_

_**Happy Fourth of July!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day Five: Dare**_

_**Prompt: how was she supposed to know that the dude she kissed because of a dare was her blind date for tonight?**_

_**Rated: T**_

Two friends were sitting on a train, one was smug and the other was annoyed.

"You can never do it Lu-chan," a blue haired petite girl said smugly to her friend.

The blonde, known as Lucy, huffed "I so can, Levy-chan!"

"Fine then! I dare you to kiss anyone on this train!"

Lucy was a bit taken a back, but she was not going to be made fun of because, she still has not had her first kiss, so she agreed, "I'll do it!"

Lucy stood up and looked around the train, it was full of old people not one of them looked under 30, and she was starting to regret her decision when she saw a young pink-haired attractive young man. She swallowed her nervousness and walked over to him.

When she got to him he looked like he was sleeping, she sighed and was about to turn around, not wanting to bother the sleeping stranger, when she heard his deep and rich voice, "Can I help you?" she looked at him and saw that he was opening one eye.

She laughed nervously, "Actually you can…."

He raised an eyebrow and open another eye and looked at her curiously, he scooted a bit so she can sit, "Well, you see my friend over there dared me to kiss someone on this train, and since you're the only one who actually looks young enough…" she was looking at her lap to embarrassed to look up, but then she did and saw his really attractive smirk and his dark eyes which held amusement…

"And what is it for me?" he asked interested.

"Look, please help me; I really don't want my first kiss to be taken by an old stranger…." She clasped her hands together looking pleading at him.

He chuckled and suddenly grabbed her and placed her on his lap, "alright miss, I'll help you. I don't mind kissing an attractive lady like you."

She beamed but before she could express her thanks, she felt warm soft lips on her own…

She closed her eyes and let the handsome stranger do his thing, she felt him smirk when he noticed her opening her mouth to him…

They ended up kissing each other, until both of them were out of breath, she opened her eyes to see the smirking young man looking at her flustered face, "T-T-Thank you v-v-very m-m-much…" she strutted.

"No, thank you." He said with amusement.

Her face became redder, and before she could say a thing the train stopped at her stop so she got up, "well this is my stop, Thanks again for helping me…" she shyly said.

He chuckled and gave her a grin, "Anytime…"

She smiled and walked to a jaw-dropped Levy and exited the train, bot noticing the dark eyes of the stranger following her….

OoooOoooOo

Lucy was going to a café where her blind date was, set by one of her matchmaking friends Mira. The whole afternoon she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss she had on the morning train, no matter how hard she tried! The only thing she regretted is not asking the stranger name… she sighed, _Oh well too late for that… _she thought as she entered the café.

She sat on one of the reserved tables and waited for her date, not even five minutes later she noticed someone sitting in front of her; she looked up from her phone and gasped when she saw a smirking pink-haired man.

"It's you!" she shouted shocked at the discovery.

"Well, hello to you too, gorgeous!"

"You're my blind date!?" she asked with an unbelieving tone.

"You're Mira's friend right?"

"Yeah…."

"Then yeah, I'm your blind date." He replied with a smirk.

She blushed and looked away, and then the pink-haired man put his hand out, "the name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfilla."

And they spent the rest of the evening having a good time. What happened after that? Well, let's just say it wasn't the only time they kissed or went on a date together…

_**And done! You know I like this one better than rest, it isn't so sparkly and fluffy…**_

_**How was it?**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day six: Effulgence**_

_**Prompt: Because his fire brings light to her world and she gives the light to his fire…**_

_**Rated: K+**_

Natsu Dragneel was known to get stronger when he fights for his friends, but whenever Lucy Heartfilia was around; his whole magic just seems to be brighter.

Natsu's fire always brought hope and reinsurance to Lucy, it had that special spark that just screamed to her that everything will be alright.

His fire lit the whole world with different things…

The magic council saw the light of the fire as destruction.

The victims of dark guilds saw the light as hope.

But, Lucy saw the fire as something that lit her whole world…

The only thing that people don't know and only a few noticed was that Natsu's fire gave a different kind of light when it comes to Lucy…

The light shined with more love and protection…

The fire of the dragon slayer shined more when Lucy was around…

So Lucy thinks that Natsu's fire gives light to her world but, she is the one who lights his fire…

_**And done!**_

_***sigh* the fluff curse is back, I'm not even sure if this makes sense…..**_

_**I had no idea what to write so I winged it…**_

_**Hope you liked It!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day Seven: Future**_

_**Prompt: in the future of Natsu and Lucy there has to be all kinds of adventures…**_

_**Rated: K+**_

"Wow Lucy-sama's books are the best!" a 10 years old blue-haired girl exclaimed as she shut the famous book: _The Princess and the Dragon…._

"Here we go again." A 10 years old boy, with no shirt on, rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it, Grayson! Like you don't read her wonderful books." The girl said with dreamy eyes at the end.

"I read the adventure and action books! Not some romantic book!" the boy who was known as Grayson defended himself.

"Ally, Grayson, are you fighting again?" an older girl with blue hair and red tattoo on her face asked them with a stern tone.

"No Elena, but Grayson is making fun of me of my love for Lucy-sama's books!" Ally fumed as she pointed an accusing finger at the sweating Grayson.

Before the 'scary' Elena could do anything, the older yet still beautiful Mira-Jane's giggle caught their attention.

"Aunty Mira?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that if Lucy heard somebody addressing her name with 'sama' because of her books, she would have fallen from embarrassment…" Mira explained with another giggle.

"Ne, ne, ne Aunty what happened with Aunty Lucy?" asked a boy with tan skin, white hair like his father's and brown eyes like his mother.

"Yeah Mommy, cousin Kakashi is right! Why isn't she here?" a blonde little girl asked the barmaid.

Mira smiled warmly and the conversation had gotten all the members of Fairy Tail's attention, the older members who knew about Lucy all smiled at the old memories, and new members, more like the older members' children, all looked at Mira with interest.

"You guys all know the famous wizard Natsu Dragneel, right?" Mira asked already knowing the answer.

"Heck yeah! One of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail! The dude is unbeatable." Grayson exclaimed with glee.

"I can believe my own son, idolizes flame-brain…" sulked Gray as his wife, Juvia, tried consoling him and her younger crying kids, but both them still had their attention to Mira.

Mira giggled at the irony of the situation, "Well 7 years ago, Lucy Heartfilla became Lucy Dragneel…" Mira started.

"Two really strong people married each other, even if one was one of the smartest and the other was one of the densest, the dense slayer was the one to start the relationship…"

Ally perked up, those words seem familiar…

"Fairy Tail threw the hugest party ever! Two of their most loved members were getting married, everyone was really happy for them."

Elena looked confused, she knows the couple isn't dead, but where are they? She asked the question…

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on big adventure, these past years after they got married, they have been going all around the world, trying new food, meeting new people, learning new stuff, and being the happy little family they are. Natsu would get stronger along the way, Lucy would write her stories along the way and Happy would try new fish along the way." Mira smiled as she cleaned a cup.

"Those two didn't want to stay in one place without seeing the world first, no one was surprised when they said they were leaving, both of their eyes were filled with life and wanting to live life. All it mattered to them is to have each other along the way…"

"AWWWWWW!" Ally interrupted, "Aunty Mira, you got that from the, _The Adventure before the_ _Adventure_, right?

Mira giggled, and Levy, Ally's mom, smiled at her daughter, "Yeah sweetie, Lucy's first book and the one based on her life here at Fairy Tail…"

"So that's all they're doing?" Kakashi asked.

"No sweetie, they also found the dragons on their adventure, defeated dark guilds and spread the name of Fairy Tail..."

"Mommy isn't _The Real Adventure,_ is where Aunt Lucy talks about the dragons, and how they spent one whole year with a fire dragon before continuing their adventure?" the little blonde asked.

"Yes Laura, that's when they found Igneel, and stayed with him for a year, the other slayers didn't stay the long but still stayed for a bit with their dragon" Mira warmly said.

"Are they ever coming back?" Grayson asked.

But before anyone could answer, the doors of the guild opened and three figures could be seen.

The largest figure was the one who kicked the door, and through the blinding sunlight they saw the figure's grin and pink hair, "TADIMA!"

"Natsu did you have to kick the doors?" the petite figure asked but they saw her smile.

"Aye Lucy, Natsu doesn't change right?" the smallest and flying figure asked.

And as the three were identified, as the members who had left, the whole guild attacked them, with smiles, tears and laughter.

After reuniting and meeting new members, and sometimes attacked by them, Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the bar, with Natsu arguing with Gray and Gajeel and Lucy sitting with Mira, while the rest partied.

"So, are you guys back for good?" Mira asked happily, she hasn't seen the blonde for 7 years, but Lucy hasn't changed much… now at 28 the blonde seemed to be even more beautiful, she had matured greatly and her hair got longer, eyes seemed to have seen a lot, face shining even more and not a wrinkle to be seen.

"Yeah, we're here for good." Lucy answered with a soft smile and then placed a hand on her flat stomach, "after all the beginning of our third adventure should be here, ne?"

Mira's eyes widen at the blonde's words, and then smiled happily…

_Now the happy ending is finally complete for you Natsu, Lucy… you deserve it…_

_**And done!**_

_**Ummmm… how was it?**_


End file.
